Nuages et pissenlits
by vegap1k
Summary: Yamamoto aimait bien les nuages. Et Hibari soufflait les pétales des pissenlits.


**Titre: **Nuages et pissenlits.

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Akira Amano. Et ça vaut mieux pour les personnages, sisi.

**Genre:** Vous pouvez y voir du shônen-ai, ou non. Si jamais, ce sera du YamamotoxHibari.

**Notes: **Peut être placé un peu n'importe où, n'importe comment. Je ne sais pas moi-même où ça se situe exactement~ Je m'excuse d'avance si les personnages vous paraissent OoC. Petite parenthèse, sans parenthèses; le terme "batteur" s'applique ici au manieur de batte, je précise, car le terme est le même pour les joueurs de batterie. Oh, en ce qui concerne le genre... beaucoup de choses sont sous-entendues. Le vocabulaire est important.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le vent sifflait.<p>

« Hé, imbécile de baseballeur ! »

Il n'écoutait pas.

« Tu aimes ce genre de fleurs, Hibari ? »

L'interpellé se retourna, fixant d'un regard mauvais l'adolescent à quelques mètres de lui. Et jeta la tige au sol.

« Non. C'est de la mauvaise herbe. »

Impassible, le chef du comité de discipline s'éloigna promptement. Yamamoto sourit. Ce type était étrange; il l'avait vu, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, cueillir un pissenlit pour en souffler les pétales. Et les suivre de ses yeux glacés, à mesure qu'ils flottaient sur les courants d'air.

Un coup sur le haut du crâne le ramena à la réalité.

« Tu m'écoutes, ou quoi ? »

Bien sûr, il n'avait même pas entendu Gokudera arriver. Alors, l'écouter…

« Ah, oui, oui, désolé ! » s'excusa le brun, souriant, bien qu'un peu gêné. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Qu'est-ce tu foutais ? Ca doit faire dix bonnes minutes que je te cherche. C'est l'heure de déjeuner, et le Dixième du nom nous attend au réfectoire, idiot ! » Le jeune pianiste pestait.

« C'est vrai. Je sors juste des vestiaires, j'ai un peu tardé. On y va ? »

« Tu crois que je t'attends ? »

Sur ces paroles empreintes de douceur, il se pressa. Le batteur lui emboîta le pas, tranquillement. Il préférait profiter de la vue que lui offrait le ciel, dégagé, aujourd'hui. Un petit nuage clair faisait son bout de chemin, au dessus de l'école. Il aimait bien les nuages.

[…]

Le soleil rayonnait, en fin d'après-midi.

Cherchant à être discret, mais rapide, le jeune sportif marchait à grands pas, dans les couloirs. Maladroit, il renversait un peu d'eau à chaque virage qu'il prenait. Si bien que quand il arriva à destination, faisant face à la porte du bureau du comité de discipline, il en manquait un peu moins de la moitié. Désireux d'atteindre la poignée, il libéra l'une de ses deux mains, tournant la tête à gauche, puis à droite, prudemment.

« Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Tout à coup, son idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi bonne.

Pris sur le fait, l'adolescent en perdit ses moyens, se raccrochant à son éternel sourire niais comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Trop préoccupé par l'imagination des multiples sanctions dont il serait très prochainement la victime, il ne remarqua pas que le regard perçant précédemment posé sur sa personne dévia sur l'objet qu'il tenait timidement entre ses doigts. Un fin récipient, à demi-empli d'eau, où se reposait une longue tige ornée d'une fleur de pissenlit de taille commune. Les pétales n'étaient même pas tombés. Son aîné plissa les yeux.

« Ah, Hibari ! Justement, j'étais-

-Bien qu'elles poussent en quantité, en cette saison, chacune réagit différemment selon le souffle que l'on prodigue. »

Yamamoto haussa un sourcil.

« Les pétales sont imprévisibles, faiblement attachés au cœur de la fleur. Une expiration et ils peuvent s'envoler, sans réellement suivre un chemin particulier. Une expiration, et la volonté d'aller où bon leur semble les embrasse. »

Prenant garde de ne pas brusquer le jeu des pétales, l'adolescent prit la tige d'une main, avant de pivoter vers la gauche, où une fenêtre ouverte lui servait de vis-à-vis. Son cadet imita le mouvement, perdu sur le visage du jeune homme à peine moins grand, l'incompréhension se baladant jusque dans ses veines.

« La nature ne leur a pas offert la beauté, mais la liberté. Pour que les herbivores ne jugeant que les apparences ne se rendent pas compte de l'infinie chance de ces fleurs, et ne cherchent pas à les manger. C'est pour ça que, oui, je les aime. »

Esquissant un semblant de sourire, Hibari souffla avec attention les pétales du pissenlit, qui s'échappèrent par la fenêtre, et se laissèrent guider au dehors par les courants d'air. Il inspira profondément, sous le regard perplexe mais inconditionnellement fasciné du sportif. Un goût singulier taquinait le bout de la langue du joueur : l'inhabituel. Il souriait.

« Je savais bien que tu aimais ces fleurs ! »

Feignant d'ignorer la remarque, le brun se retourna simplement vers le batteur, et glissa la tige dans son récipient, tout en gratifiant son propriétaire d'un regard froid. N'étant pas dupe, Yamamoto éclata d'un rire franc. Son aîné fronça les sourcils, puis soupira d'ennui. Entamant le pas, il dépassa sans peine le jeune homme, qui abaissa ses yeux dorés au niveau de ses mains. Il se retourna, hilare.

« Hibari, il reste deux pétales ! On dirait qu'elles se tiennent par la main ! »

Le brun soupira de nouveau. Différemment.

«Nettoies l'eau que tu as renversé dans les couloirs, ou je te mordrai à mort, Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Puis, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte qui le toisait à sa droite, et avança dans la pièce. Il posa simplement le récipient sur le bureau qui trônait dans un de ses coins, avant de sortir, refermant derrière lui.

Amusé, le joueur jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, se demandant si le petit nuage clair flottait toujours au-dessus de l'école. Après tout, il aimait bien les nuages.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaires là-dessus... Ma tête est très vide, actuellement. Je me demande si vous avez saisi les sous-entendus.<p>

A la base, je voulais mettre en valeur la mauvaise foi d'Hibari. Sisi, c'est de la mauvaise foi. J'ai des preuves. Et j'ai dérivé...

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt~


End file.
